


Written On My Face

by orphan_account



Series: Teacher Kent [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Fluff, Get Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Injury, Platonic Holsom, Student Nursey, Teacher Assistant Ransom, Teacher Kent, background zimbits, blind Kent, blood mention, clumsy Nursey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Justin Oluransi takes the TA position for maths professor Kent Parson, he expects a fairly easy course.  Which it is.  But it gets a little complicated when he meets the clumsy, ridiculously good looking student, Derek Nurse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do something Ransom/Nursey focused, and I have a long fic with Doctor Ransom, Nurse Nursey in mind, but that has to wait til after I sort out a few WIPs. I decided to put this in my Teacher Kent AU since it fits nicely in there.
> 
> In this fic, there's the talk of racism, and Dex is his canonical salty Republican self so his character isn't entirely friendly. It's not Dex hate, just not super friendly. If that isn't your jam, totally feel free to back out of this fic, no hard feelings. x

Justin stood outside of the office door, hesitant and nervous. The interview was a technicality, really. Unless there was a serious personality conflict—and he guessed that had happened before considering they had to do this in the first place—the job was his. He’d be getting the credit hours he needed, and it sounded pretty cake.

For everything else he was dealing with, spending a few hours a week making sure no one fucked off in class, and marking papers, sounded like a damn vacation. He glanced at his phone a third time, at the text Holster had sent. **He’s a cool bro, I swear. For a teacher. You’ll be fine. You got this.**

He nodded to himself, then raised his fist and knocked. After a second he heard a voice call, “Come on in,” so he pushed the door opened and went inside.

The office was set up pretty much like any other teacher’s office he’d been in, only it was slightly larger than average. There was a small table under a window, a desk along the far wall where a computer and a type-writer-looking thing sat.

Professor Parson himself was in a chair, one leg kicked up on the edge of the desk, and out of his laptop was blaring what sounded like mid-nineties Britney Spears. The only real difference in the office was the lights were all off. The only source of light at all was from the window where the blinds were half-open.

Justin shuffled his feet and gave Parson a once over. Shorter than him, and thin, muscular arms, wild cowlicks that looked full of product. He had purple tinted glasses on, and he wore a plaid shirt and jeans. He was smiling in Justin’s direction, clearly waiting for an introduction.

“Sorry I’m a few minutes late,” Justin said quickly. “Uh. I got lost. I thought you were on the third floor.”

Kent dropped his foot and extended his hand toward Justin. “It’s fine, really. I’m like…the literal least punctual person you’ll ever meet. You should probably prepare to start class before I get there at least a dozen times this term.”

Justin took his hand, shaking it. “Right. Um. Okay?”

Kent laughed. “You can sit. I already went over your CV and stuff that was emailed to me, so I thought we’d just chat, pretty much. See if you have any concerns or whatever.”

“Yeah cool,” Justin said. He moved to the table where the free chair sat, and lowered himself down. Clasping his hands between his knees, he watched as Kent spun in his chair, then leant back again. 

After a moment of silence, Kent giggled. “ _Do_ you have any concerns?”

“Oh, uh shit,” Justin said, his cheeks going hot. “God, I just swore in my interview. Great first impression, eh.”

Kent’s grin widened. “Are you Canadian?”

“Uh yeah,” Justin said. “Is that like…bad?”

“No,” Kent said. “You know Professor Bittle? Short lil baker dude?”

“Yeah my best friend had his class last term,” Justin said. “He brought home like…so many pies.”

Kent laughed again. “That would be him. Anyway so he’s dating Jack Zimmermann. He’s the…”

“Captain of the Falconers,” Justin said, a little breathy. “Wow. Holy shit, are you serious? Oh god sorry, I swore again.”

“It’s fine. Just means I don’t have to try not to say fuck as hard as I’ve been trying,” Kent replied. “But yeah hockey fan?”

Justin shrugged. “Well like…I’m on the University team. I’m only actually taking a couple classes here since I needed the credit hours and I’m applying to med school this year. Uh. Sorry, you didn’t ask all that. Anyway, yeah. I’m a huge fan of the Falconers. This is fucking lame but I totally have Mashkov’s poster on my wall.”

Kent’s smile went huge, and he crossed his arms. “Nice. I think we’re going to get along really well. Have you done anything like this before? TA?”

“No,” Justin admitted. “Spur of the moment thing but it seemed like a good idea. And Holster said you were super chill. He had you last term for Advanced Calculus.”

“Holster,” Kent said, like he was trying to remember.

“Adam Birkholtz. He’s basically my platonic soul bro or whatever.” Justin rolled his eyes at himself. “That sounds so fucking lame but…”

“No,” Kent said, waving his hand. He reached up then, and pulled off his glasses. Justin was momentarily startled by the look of his eyes. They were wide, mostly unmoving, and purple. He remembered Holtzy saying something about Kent having prosthetics that matched his outfits. These were not colour co-ordinated, but they were fucking cool. “I remember him, and that’s fine. The job is pretty easy. I know they gave you the outline.”

Justin nodded. “Yeah. Like…making sure none of the students leave early without saying anything, making sure everyone is turning in their work. Doing marking, shit like that.”

Kent chuckled. “Yeah, shit like that. I’ll have you type up stuff for me—not because I can’t, but because I’m fucking lazy and it means I get more date nights with my boyfriend.” He said it as an almost challenge, but didn’t give Justin time to respond. “Honestly it’s my privilege as tenured professor with a TA.”

Justin grinned. “No worries, bro. Or uh. Sir. Professor Parson?”

Kent laughed again. “Maybe not bro in the classroom but it’s kind of whatever in here. Otherwise Kent is fine, since we’re more colleague than student/teacher.”

“Cool,” Justin said, still feeling a little stupid about himself. “But yeah all that sounds doable.”

“Sweet.” Kent’s hands felt round the desk, then came up with a small stack of papers. “I just need you to fill these out. Standard stuff. Someone from admin will pick them up later.”

Justin took them, then scooted to the table, but the light was still a bit dimmer than he preferred. “So uh…is it cool if I turn a light on or…?”

“Holy fucking shit,” Kent said. “I haven’t had a TA like all summer, I fucking forgot. You should have said something.” He fumbled for the switch, and switched on the overhead fluorescent. “That’s another thing. Making sure classroom lights are on. I’ll literally never remember.”

Justin grinned. “Sorry, yeah. I’ll be more uh…assertive in the future.”

Kent snorted a laugh, then went back to his laptop. “Britney okay?”

“Hell yeah,” Justin muttered, and went right to work.

It only took him ten minutes to finish everything, then he handed the packet back and rubbed his hands on the tops of his jeans. “So…is that it? Is there anything you need now?”

“Nah. I was gonna go bother Bits for some pie or something if you wanna tag along. Otherwise I’ll see you in the classroom Monday at eight.”

“I got a meeting in thirty at the U so I should take off,” Justin said. “But thanks, man. This opportunity is saving my ass right now.”

Kent rose this time, and sure enough, he was nearly an entire head taller than Justin. He extended his hand again, and Justin shook it. “Cool. See you Monday.”

Justin stopped at the door. “Coffee? Should I…bring coffee?”

Kent, who had reached for his cane, flicked it out as he turned. “Shit dude, I will literally never turn down a caramel latte. Especially if it’s from Annie’s.”

Justin grinned. “Noted. See you, Prof.” Feeling lighter and better than ever, Justin headed out.

*** 

Leaving the haus early Monday, Justin made his quick pit-stop at Annie’s for an Indian chai and caramel latte. Luckily the walk from the café to the maths building was only a few minutes, so the coffee stayed hot, and Justin had plenty of time to set up.

When he got in, he was surprised to find Kent already there, stood at the little podium and organising his notes.

“I thought you said you were always late,” Justin said.

Kent turned his head, showing off green eyes that morning, and he grinned. “No like…maybe eighty percent of the time I’m exactly on time. And five percent I’m ridiculously late. Three percent of the time I’m early.”

“And the remaining two?” Justin asked as he walked all the way in.

“Wild card slot,” Kent said with a grin.

Justin snorted a laugh, then said, “Coffee. Where do you want it?”

Kent tapped the corner of the podium, and Justin set it down before putting his bag on the edge of the desk in the corner. “Is this my hobbit hole?”

Kent lifted a brow as he took a sip of the latte. “Hobbit hole. Jesus, dude. Are you a jock nerd hybrid?”

“Basically,” Justin said as he sat in the chair.

“Fucking fantastic. God Lyosha is going to love you.”

Justin blinked. “Lyosha.”

“Boyfriend. He shows up at the most fucking random moments, so you’ll meet him eventually. He’s nice just…” Kent trailed off with a love-sick grin. “He’s a fucking pain in the ass.”

Justin laughed. “Can’t wait to meet him.”

After that, Kent finished organising his lecture notes, which was the syllabus and his start of term welcome speech. “I give the same one every year,” he said, handing one of the printed sheets over to Justin. “None of the students are going to sign in today, but they all have to sign out. I have everyone’s name on a braille printed attendance sheet, and we’ll compare that with the signing sheet at the end of class. You don’t have to rush off after this, do you?”

“No,” Justin said. “I made sure this was my only morning class.”

“Good,” Kent said. “There will be some assholes who get their friends to fake it. You just stand over them like a fucking drill sergeant and make sure they’re not signing more than one name, basically. It’s a little elementary school, but necessary for me. Also making sure no one sneaks out. I don’t give a fuck if people use the bathroom like…we’re not toddlers. But if someone leaves and they don’t come back until five minutes before the lecture is over…”

“Absent. Got it,” Justin said with a nod.

“Other than that, just a lot of marking. Luckily this is Calculus so we don’t have to fuck with grammar much. I’m the fucking worst at that.”

Before Justin could reply, the door opened, and the first group of vaguely nervous looking students came in. After that, another group who apparently already knew Kent and had taken his class before because they came up and hip-checked him, then asked him if he was still getting laid on the regular.

After that it was stragglers—terrified looking students who maybe had heard rumour of the sort of professor Parson was, but weren’t sure what to expect.

Justin, for his part, just sat quietly in his chair as the door closed and class began. Kent stood at the podium, his hands clasped together, and when everyone quieted down, he cleared his throat.

“Well, I won’t make this too long. I’m your maths professor—some of you have been with me before, some are newbies and for you I apologise profoundly in advance. I’m—” The door banging open interrupted Kent, and a tall guy wearing a tight black t-shirt and beanie stumbled in. Literally. He nearly fell over his own feet, and looked up with a horrified expression.

“Oh god. Sorry.”

Kent sighed. “I am like so unsurprised it’s almost painful. Take your seat.”

The guy scrubbed a hand over his face, then took the remaining open seat near the window, directly in front of Justin’s desk. A redhead next to him gave him a scathing glower, and the guy whispered, “Whatever. Chill,” and the redhead attempted to set fire to the new guy with his eyes.

Kent, however, went on. “Like I was saying, I’m Kent Parson, maths professor. You can call me Kent if you want. I vaguely tolerate Mr Parson, and sir. But I hate Professor with a passion so like…don’t.” He paused, then said, “Also I think it’s pretty obvious I’m blind. You’ve probably been warned by class veterans about the weird shit I require my students to do. But it’s necessary. Like right now, my esteemed new TA will be passing out your syllabus, along with the signing sheet. Tomorrow morning you’ll sign in at the front table,” Kent gestured behind him where there was no table, something Justin figured he’d have to rectify, “and you’ll do that every morning.”

Kent then stood expectantly with a stack of syllabi in his hands, and Justin belatedly realised it was time for him to do his job, and scrambled to his feet.

Kent chuckled lightly as Justin grabbed them, then handed them off to the cute, clumsy guy who gave Justin a very shy smile before taking one and passing it back.

“So introductions…uh well,” Kent went on. “This is my new TA. His name is Justin. He’s hot as hell, though I’m not the best judge since you know…blind.” Justin felt his face go hot, as Kent smirked and said, “Nurse. Is Justin hot?”

The clumsy guy’s face snapped up and he choked. “Uh. I. Uhhh.”

“Objectively,” Kent said, waving his hand. “I know, I’m an inappropriate asshole. Whatever. Hot or not, Nurse?”

“H-hot,” Nurse said.

Kent smirked. “He stuttered. He’s either lying, or thirsty. I guess the world may never know. Justin, unless you have anything to say, you can start the sign sheet going on the other side of the room.”

“Yeah man, I’m good. Thanks for being horrifically embarrassing though,” he muttered, taking the signing sheet and handing it off to the other side of the room.

The veterans in the class seemed to find this business as usual, so Justin felt a little awkward, though he could feel Nurse’s eyes on him when he sat back down.

Kent, however, went on with his welcome lecture. “Your syllabus details out all your assignments, due dates, my email address in case any are going to be late. I’m pretty relaxed as long as you have a good reason. My marks are standard percentages regarding homework, in class assignments, midterm, and final. I don’t believe in testing, I think it’s fucking stupid, so any between tests will be few and far between, and half of them I end up cancelling. Still, it’s important for you to attend lecture. Unless you’re a maths prodigy looking for an easy A, you need to be here. This shit is fun, but hard.” Kent paused a moment. “Questions so far?”

There was a murmur of no all around.

“Class conduct. Well. I mean, we’re all adults. I say fuck like…a lot. If you seriously have a problem with swearing, this class is probably not for you. I’ve tried to tone it down in years past but it never works out. But there are like fifteen other maths professors who aren’t total a-holes and I’d be happy to give a rec. I won’t even be offended. Leaving my class will not cause me to listen to sad Britney songs in my office.”

“Nah, only his boyfriend going out of town does that,” one of the students said.

“Ollie you can shut the entire fuck up,” Kent said with a smile. “And he’s also right. When my boyfriend, who by the way _is_ hot, I can totally confirm because he lets me feel up his abs like all the time—is out of town I get cranky and sad. But on those days you can hit up professor Bittle for baked goods and it cheers me right up.”

“Plus they’re best friends so we get pie a lot,” one of the girls in front said.

Justin grinned, and glanced at Nurse who was nodding. So. A veteran. An absurdly cute one. He was sorely tempted to snap an incognito pic and send a snap to Holster, but he figured that would be a pretty big violation. So he settled for trying to be subtle with his staring.

“Anyway,” Kent said, “the only real things I don’t tolerate in my classroom are ableism, homophobia, transphobia, racism, and any sort of generalised bigotry. I expect you to respect pronouns, names, and the general existence of your fellow people…”

“Which concludes the social justice rant for the term,” chirped the redhead with a tone that was not polite. “Or did I mistake calculus with some sort of liberal arts class.”

Kent pinched the bridge of his nose as Nurse leant over and said, “Dude, Dex. Chill.”

“Fuck you, Nurse. You fucking chill,” Dex snarled.

Kent shook his head. “Poindexter, since you persistently torture me with your presence in every class, I figured you’d be used to all of this by now.”

Dex crossed his arms. “Just making a point.”

“Fifteen other professors. Did I just mention that? Fifteen? Other maths professors?” Kent said.

Justin watched Dex whose face was stoic, and he had no idea whether or not the guy was serious. Nurse leant over and whispered something to him, and Dex sighed, shoulders slumped, and he sat back but said nothing else.

When it was clear his rant was over, Kent nodded his head. “As for the lectures, I know it might be intimidating to be taught maths by a blind guy, but I promise I’m good at it. I use the projector, and yes I write. I’m great with helping individually, and I have my office hours listed for you. Maths is one of my greatest passions, and I swear if you’re not dicks about it, I can make it actually fun.”

Most of the students seemed to agree, and Justin was feeling more and more like he’d made the best decision ever.

The sign sheet had eventually gotten to Nurse, who then said, “Kent, I’m finished. Where do you want the sign sheet.”

“Just hand it off to the hot guy,” Kent said.

Justin rolled his eyes and half rose, just as Nurse attempted to get out of his seat. Only he failed miserably. His toe caught on the edge of the chair, and he toppled forward, bashing his head on the corner of the desk.

There was immediately blood, and he was gripping his forehead tightly.

“Jesus, you are a menace,” Kent muttered.

“Uh…he’s like…bleeding,” Justin said. “Should we do something about that?”

“I keep first aid in my office,” Kent said with a wave of his hand. “I fall a lot. Go patch him up. Ollie, you’re in charge til my eyes gets back. No one be dicks,” he ordered.

Justin took Nurse by the arm, and carefully eased him out of the classroom. The corridor was almost painfully quiet, and Justin cleared his throat just before they reached the office door.

“Uh seriously dude, are you okay?”

Nurse looked mortified. “Yeah. I’m clumsy but not usually that bad. It’s kind of an off morning.”

Justin unlocked the office with the key Kent had given him earlier, and let him inside. Glancing around, he realised he had no idea where to look, and he didn’t want to mess up any of Kent’s system. “Do you happen to know where he keeps this stuff?”

Nurse smiled. “Yeah. Desk drawer.”

Justin laughed as he opened it and found a small, braille-labelled white box. “Been here before?”

“Not that many times,” Nurse grumbled as he sat in Kent’s chair. “And I can do it.”

He started to reach for it, but Justin pushed his hand away. “Just let me. I’m actually going to be a doctor some day so this is good practise.”

Nurse’s eyebrow went up. “Oh yeah? What kind?”

Justin gave a tiny laugh. “Man, right now I have no damn idea. I was kind of thinking paediatrics or orthopaedics or maybe like, a GI doctor but…I don’t even fucking know. It’s all so…” He trailed off as he ripped open a small alcohol swab. “Okay this stings.”

“Yeah,” Nurse said with a sigh, then gripped Justin’s arm tight. He sucked in his breath as Justin cleaned up the blood, then threw the wipe into the bin. “So are you pre-med? Why are you even here?”

“I needed the credit hours. Something got fucked up during my Frog year and I had to cram this in. I’m waiting on my acceptance right now to med school.”

“Where?” he asked quietly.

Justin shrugged. “UPenn and BU. I want to stay close by, you know? I like it here.”

Nurse smiled. “Yeah. It’s not bad.”

Ransom grinned as he smeared some anti-biotic cream on the small cut, then pulled a plaster out of the wrapping and smoothed it over the wound. “Well…you’re not gonna die.”

Nurse laughed. “Yeah. Uh. Thanks. Also I’m sorry Kent was being such a dick in class. He’s just…like that.”

Justin laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he stepped away. “It’s no big deal. I live in a frat haus so I’m used to the chirping and shit. I uh…really. It’s fine.”

Nurse glanced down at his shoes. “It was the second one though.”

Justin blinked. “The…second one?”

Nurse didn’t answer, instead hurrying away, and it took Justin a full minute to realise what he was talking about. Lying or thirsty, Kent had said. And Nurse had just confessed to the second.

“Well fuck,” he muttered to himself. But there was no time to do anything about it. He collected himself, then hurried off to class.

*** 

By the end of the first month, Justin had settled into a routine with Kent. He really was a damn good professor, and Justin was cursing not having had the chance to take his maths courses with him. But this was just as good. The students learnt a lot, and although Dex, who had a Providence Republican sticker on his laptop, liked to pic arguments—in particular with Nursey who only ever responded with, ‘Chill’, the class functioned like a well-oiled machine.

Nurse had a habit of visiting during office hours, and it was in late October when he, Kent, and Justin were all having a coffee, that Justin’s entire world was turned upside down.

“…and the LAX bros decide to crash the party,” Justin said, retelling last year’s epic Kegster. “We’ve already got way too much tub juice going and…”

His words trailed off when the office door opened, and a tall man stepped in. It took Justin a full thirty seconds to realise who he was staring at, and his mouth dropped. Alexei Mashkov, in the flesh.

His gaze darted to Nurse, who didn’t seem surprised at all. In fact, he stood up and offered Mashkov a fist-bump. “Hey, how was the roadie?”

Mashkov grinned. “Was good, but miss little solnyshko.” He then looked over at Justin and grinned wider. “Oh, new TA. Kenny is tell me so much. You’re much better than last.” He held out his hand, but Justin couldn’t move.

“Uh,” was all he managed.

Kent snorted. “Sorry babe, he’s like a super fan. The creepy kind who writes fanfic about you.”

That snapped Justin out of it. “Oh my god, no I don’t. I swear, I don’t. I just…I play hockey and yeah, okay I’m a fan. But I’m not a creep. Fuck you, Kent.”

Alexei shook his head. “Is okay, I’m only believe small percent of things Kenny say.”

Nurse was grinning, and he stood up quickly. “Come on. They’re gonna make out here in a second and it’s super gross. Let’s go get coffee. I’ll help you mark papers.”

Justin had a thousand questions on the tip of his tongue. Like how the fuck Kent was dating Alexei Mashkov? And had he been Kent’s boyfriend this entire time? And oh god every time Justin had gushed about Mashkov’s games, Kent knew? The entire time?

But Nurse was gathering up their things and yanking Justin toward the door because as promised, Alexei was yanking Kent in for a kiss. They could hear the sounds of lips smacking as Nurse shut the door.

“Dude it happens a lot,” Nurse said. “You wanna hit up Annie’s?”

Things hadn’t been awkward between them, even after Nurse had confessed to being thirsty, then did exactly nothing about. And Justin would be a liar if he tried to say he wasn’t interested, but it felt weird, being the TA and all. He had no idea where ethics stood in all that.

But Annie’s was just coffee and homework marking so…that was probably fine.

He figured he shouldn’t probably text Holster though, just in case.

They got the café which was a mixture of exhausted students cramming for tests, and exhausted teachers trying to get essays marked before the weekend so they could enjoy their down time with lots of booze and no class obligations.

Justin totally knew what that felt like.

They grabbed an empty sofa near the back, and as Justin got settled, Nurse pulled out his wallet. “I’ll get it. What you want?”

“Uh. Something heavily caffeinated. Like…shit. Caramel latte.” He always got them for Kent, and he figured what the hell.

Nurse gave a quick not, then jumped in the queue as Justin sorted out the papers, and told himself repeatedly, ‘this is not a date, this is not a date, this is not a date.’ He quickly pulled out his phone for backup.

**Nursey took me to Annie’s for coffee and to help mark papers because ALEXEI FUCKING MASHKOV SHOWED UP AND IS MAKING OUT WITH KENT. I’m still in shock. Also is this a date? Dude I’m dying here.**

Holster did not reply, which probably meant he was getting his dick sucked. Which, good for him, bad for Justin. He breathed, then looked up at Nurse who was walking over with two oversized latte mugs, and a plate of pastries balanced on his arm.

He grinned as he sat, setting them all down without spilling a drop.

“Impressive,” Justin said.

Nurse rolled his eyes. “So I went to this uptight prep school and to avoid going out of my mind with boredom, I worked at the café. We used to have contests to see who could balance the most shit on their arms.”

Justin snorted a laugh. “Did you win?”

Nurse raised a brow. “Bro, you have seen me fall on my face no less than six times in the two months I’ve known you. Do you think I won?”

Justin shrugged. “I’m not going to assume hidden talents.” Before he could let the implications of that statement sink in, he shoved a stack of problems at Nurse. “Let’s get started, eh? So we’re not here all night.”

Nurse giggled. “Eh. I always forget you’re Canadian until, ‘soory and boorow.’”

“Oh fuck off,” Justin said, but he was grinning all the same. His breath caught a little as Nurse got a little close, their shoulders brushing together. But they worked diligently, Nurse only stopping to check in every so often, and soon enough, they were done.

*** 

“So really, what was it like?” Justin asked, biting into a coffee cake. “The prep school.”

Nurse groaned into his latte. “Like…okay it wasn’t all bad. Andover’s pretty diverse, but it’s not…” He stopped and shrugged. “There’s a lot of privilege, you know? And everyone not white kind of had to be a specific way so they weren’t seen like ‘that’ guy. Like I can’t even count how many of the douche white dudes in my dorm would say shit like, ‘man, you’re not like most black dudes.’ Doesn’t help I’m mixed, either. Like green eyes are disarming or some shit. Half of them felt like they could say the most racist shit to me and I’d like sympathise because one of my moms isn’t black.”

Justin shook his head. “Yeah, I get it. I mean, no, I don’t get that,” he clarified. “But I play hockey which, fuck, it’s like the whitest sport out there? I think that shit is whiter than golf.” Nurse laughed at that, and Justin felt his heart flutter at the sight of his smile. He cleared his throat. “I try to be chill all the time. I don’t wanna get stuck as that angry black dude on the ice.”

“Yeah,” Nurse said with a sigh. “I learnt to chill mostly so no one assumed that. Plus it really pisses off the white dudes.”

“Like Poindexter?” Justin asked.

Nurse sighed. “Dude’s like…okay in some ways. And I know that’s a fucked way of looking at it. Like why should I be grateful he’s only seventy percent shitty and conservative instead of a hundred percent. Like I’m supposed to say thank you that he’s not entirely as bad as he could be. But I think he has promise, maybe? I don’t know. Trying to hang with these people as they unlearn all this crap is exhausting.”

Justin nodded sagely. “I think I lucked out with Holtzy.” When he realised Nurse had never met Adam, he quickly pulled out his phone and showed the screen which had him and Holster at the Spring C as his background. “He’s my fucking everything, you know? And he’s sometimes that White Guy, but he listens. He doesn’t talk over me. He’s got my back. My mom and dad love him,” he added with a small laugh. “Even if he’ll never quite get them.”

Nurse looked sad for a second, and shifted away slightly. “How uh…how long have you two been together?”

Justin’s eyes widened. “Oh. Shit. No like…no. We’re not together. Dude’s mostly straight and it’s not like that. He’s my best friend. Or…I don’t know. What we have is different but…no. We’re not dating.” He realised he was over-compensating and he felt his cheeks get hot. “Uh. Anyway…”

Nurse was grinning, though, and he knocked his knee into Justin’s. “Got it. So.”

Justin breathed out, rubbing his palms over his thighs to clear up some of the sweat. “So.”

“If I um. If I was hoping this was going to be a date…?”

Justin stopped, a shocked ringing in his ear cutting off whatever else Nurse had said, and he swallowed to try and clear them. “Yeah? I mean…yeah. I mean…fuck.” He shook his head. “I’m normally way more smooth than this. Shit.”

Nurse laughed and shifted close again. “Okay I’m the dude who tripped over my own shoes and busted my head open on your desk because I thought you were cute. It’s okay. You don’t have to be smooth. You already got me beat.”

Justin couldn’t help his laugh, or his hand from reaching out and grabbing Nurse’s knee. Or his pulse racing when Nurse’s cheeks darkened and he smiled shyly. “So I’m not sure if this actually violates shit, being that I’m the TA and all. So we might wanna keep this on the DL?”

Nurse shrugged. “Probably. Not that Kent will mind considering.”

Justin laughed. “Yeah. Figured that one. But there’s only like two months left.”

“Yeah. I don’t mind having something kind of secret. As long as you promise to make it up to me.”

Justin grinned. “I think I can do that.”

*** 

Groaning, Justin pushed Derek up against the wall of the office. His hands were on his hips, mouth attached to his pulse point, trying to draw that noise out of him again and again. Derek’s hands cupped Justin’s cheeks, drawing his face up, kissing him slow and filthy.

Finals were over, they were on winter break, and they could do this now as much as they wanted, without worry.

Or well…

“Oh my god who is fucking in my office?” demanded a surly voice.

Justin ripped his mouth away from his boyfriends to see Kent leant in the doorway, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed.

“Uh,” he said.

Kent sighed. “Tell me this isn’t the first time you two have fucked.”

“We’re not fucking,” Justin said, a little irritable because he was really worked up and damn it, he just wanted to get his mouth around his boyfriend.

“And it’s the first time here,” Derek clarified, “but not the first time in general.”

Kent smirked. “Okay so that wasn’t unresolved sexual tension all term. Just regular, plan, I wanna get my dick sucked by my hot boyfriend tension.”

Derek sighed. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Kent shrugged. “Yeah, alright, fine. Just don’t leave a mess, and air it out. I don’t want to come back to my office next term to the smell of stale jizz. And lock the door when you leave.”

Then he was gone, the door slamming after him. Justin turned back to Derek whose cheeks were a little dark, and he was biting his lower lip.

“Mood killer?” he asked.

Derek smirked, hooking his fingers through the belt loops of Justin’s jeans, and hitching their hips up close and tight. “Nah, not really. You think less of me?”

Justin grinned. “No. I fucking love you.” When Derek smiled, Justin cupped his face, and moved back in.


End file.
